


Strawberry Wine

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Soft Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Summer Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Ben gets a jobs on the Hux ranch for a summer between college. He expected a lot of hot summer days and hard work, he didn't expect to find love.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	Strawberry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kylux Positivity Week 2.0 Day 4 - Summer Love/First Kiss. I've included both prompts in this!
> 
> Based loosely on the song Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter

When Leia had gotten him a job at the Hux farm for the summer, Ben hadn’t exactly been pleased. He knew that he needed to work to make extra money to pay for college in the fall but he’d wanted something a big more chill; a life guard maybe where he could sit beside the beach or a pool all day. Leia had other ideas, wanting him to experience independence by living away from home for the summer, and the pay was more than he would have made as a lifeguard. 

It’s been three weeks since Ben started working and while he doesn’t think he’ll ever pursue a career in farming, his degree is going to be in film studies, he finds he doesn’t hate the work as much as he thought he would. Planting, weeding, and picking vegetables has proven to be very repetitive and labour intensive but it’s not awful. There are definitely benefits to the work.

The door to the main house opens up, drawing Ben’s attention from the patch of radishes he’s currently harvesting. From out of the house steps the biggest benefit of working on the Hux farm. Armitage Hux’s hair is like a halo of fire around his head as he steps off the porch into the sun; sun glasses shield his eyes and he’s wearing a loose white shirt and jean shorts that stop just shy of being indecent. Ben could stare at him all day.

“Ben! You look hot, come out of the sun and sit with me on the porch. I made lemonade.” Armie, ‘Armitage is too stuffy and a reserved for when I get in trouble,’ smiles and waves at him, and who is Ben to turn him down? 

Taking a break with Armie on the porch isn’t an unusual occurrence, at least while his father Brendol Hux isn’t home. They had begun doing this within days of Ben starting at the farm, Armie claims it gives him an excuse to take a break from his engineering studies. Armie is going into his second year of university, but decided to take courses over the summer in order to graduate quicker. The thought of willingly taking extra school in the summer is just crazy to Ben

“How are the radishes looking?” Armie asks as he pours them both a big cup of lemonade, there’s also fresh cut watermelon and cucumber sandwiches to snack on. He glances at Ben coyly as he does, playing the game flirting game as he has been since they were first introduced. 

“Good, your dad was right; any longer and they’d be woody.” Ben has learned a lot from Brendol in just three weeks, and made a lot of mistakes while learning. “Is he going to sell them at the market this weekend?”

Armie sips his lemonade and takes a bite of a piece of watermelon. Ben can’t stop his gaze from following a drop of juice that slides down Armie’s chin. “Most of them are going to local restaurants. Dad’s got contracts with most of them to supply fruits and vegetables year-round, it’s why we have the two large green houses.”

Ben makes a sound to show he’s listening, when in reality his mind is on how much he wants to lick the watermelon juice off of Armie’s chin and plunge his tongue between Armie’s plump lips to taste him.

“So. . .will you be there?”

Armie’s question pulls Ben out of his trance. “Ah sorry, heat is getting to me. . .can you repeat that?” It’s only a half-lie, the heat is awful today but not what caused Ben’s distraction. 

“I was asking if you wanted to go down to the river with me after dinner tonight. The sun will be setting, but it’ll still hot as hell out. I thought a nice swim would do us both some good.” Armie bites his lip in a gesture that’s appears to be as much seduction as nerves. “It would just be the two of us.”

Fuck yes. “Of course.”

Brightening Armie reaches for something in his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper to hand to Ben. “Perfect, we’ll have to go separately because of Dad. I’ll meet you at this spot no later than six.” 

“I’ll be there.”

-

The waters of the river lapped gently at his bare feet as Ben waited anxiously for Armie to show up. He’s been waiting for over twenty minutes; the sun is beginning to set and the fireflies have begun to come out. Watching them dance along the water makes for a pretty sight but it’s missing something when he’s seeing it alone.

Just as he’s getting ready to give up, he hears a sound from behind him and turns around to see Armie burst through the brush. He’s clearly winded as he stumbles over to Ben. “I’m so. . . sorry I’m late. Dad wouldn’t let me go to ugh to bed so I could sneak out.”

Armie flops down hard beside Ben and leans against him as he catches his breath. “I’m really sorry Ben, even though I’m the one who asked you to meet me out here.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re here, that’s what matters.” Armie’s body is warm against his own and Ben wants to put his arm around Armie’s slender shoulders. The moon makes his hair glow in a much gentler way than the sun did. 

They sit like that for the longest time, watching the fireflies and listening the cicadas. Eventually Ben gathers the courage to ask the question he’s been dying to ask. “Why did you ask me out here Armie?”

“I wanted to be alone with you.” Armie pulls away so that he can turn to face Ben better. “I haven’t tried to hide that I’m very attracted to you Ben. And if I’ve been reading things right, you’re attracted to me too.” 

The comment has Ben blushing and trying to stutter out an answer, settling instead on nodding.

“Good, that means there’s nothing else to say on the matter.” Armie’s pushed himself up so he’s kneeling beside Ben facing him. 

“N-nothing else to say?”

Armie nods fiercely. “You like me, I like you and we have a whole summer to learn about each other.” He suddenly grabs Ben’s face and surges forward.

The hot July moon hangs over them as their lips touch, the sensation electric and unlike anything Ben has ever felt before. Armie’s lips are incredibly soft and they taste like strawberries.   
The kiss itself is a little clumsy but Ben doesn’t care as he wraps his arms around Armie to bring him closer. 

His first kiss.

Their first kiss. 

Maybe even Armie’s first kiss.

It’s a lot of firsts and Ben is pretty sure that there’s going to be a lot of firsts, and seconds, and thirds. . . 

Maybe, just maybe, Ben will have to thank Leia for getting him this job the next time he talks to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors, I did try to proof read!


End file.
